


In Which Gerard Learns About First Impressions (A Very Special Holiday Episode)

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: The last thing Gerard wants to do with his Christmas Break is entertain some snot-nosed brat.





	In Which Gerard Learns About First Impressions (A Very Special Holiday Episode)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this title. Who WAS I?

The last thing Gerard wants to do with his Christmas Break is entertain some snot-nosed brat. What he _wants_ is to attend house parties and go clubbing and basically spend his holidays in inebriated bliss. Instead he has to hang out with some high school kid because his father’s business associate was too dumb to leave the kid at home.

Ordinarily such a task would fall to Mikey, being the youngest and ‘closer in age’. But no, Mikey is in his first year of college and Mikey has academic things to do because Mikey is smart and Mikey is going to be a Doctor (with capital letters, backed by spotlight and angelic chorus) while Gerard is going to _Art_ School which will result in a life of poverty and ‘what are you going to do _after_ you graduate, Gerard?’ Not that Gerard is bitter about having to shovel his parents’ shit alone or anything. Mikey will be home the day before Christmas and Gerard plans on bitching to him for at least a full hour.

“Gerard!” His father’s voice booms from upstairs. “Come up here for a moment, son.”

Gerard fidgets with his tie and glowers. Fucking parents’ fucking annual holiday party. He stomps upstairs, pausing only to paste the fakest smile ever to his face.

“Oh! Gerard!” His mother fusses over him and he bears it as best he can. Oh, Mikey will know the meaning of retaliation. And Gerard is _not_ coming home next year. “We’d like you to meet Mr. Iero’s son Frank. He’s the young man you’ll be entertaining while Mr. Iero’s in town.”

Gerard was too busy wallowing in his own misery a moment ago to notice Frank but he’s noticing now. Bright eyes, sharp little face, compact frame and Gerard wants to make some lewd comment about ‘entertaining’ the younger boy but common sense prevails.

“Why don’t you two boys go and play downstairs?” Mrs. Way suggest.

Gerard leads Frank downstairs churlishly. “Like we’re fucking _children_ ,” he snarls, throwing open the door to his room.

“Nice Batman sheets,” Frank states pointedly.

“Oh fuck you,” Gerard replies without much heat because, as much as he hates himself for it, Frank is a hot boy and he’s commenting on Gerard’s sheets.

Frank just smirks and makes himself comfortable on the bed. “Did you really want to be upstairs with the adults?”

“No,” Gerard says darkly. “I _wanted_ to be with my _friends_.”

Frank bites his lip and plays with a loose thread at his cuff. “Oh. Um. I’m sorry.” He slides a guileless look up at Gerard. “I could tell Dad I don’t feel well. Maybe go back to the hotel?”

Gerard heaves a sigh and sits down next to Frank. Great, now he’s made the kid feel unwelcome. He is an ass. “No. It’s not your fault. Besides, if you go I’ll have to go upstairs and make nice.” Gerard shudders at the thought.

Frank is silent a moment. “There’s a party you’re not attending?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…you wanna take me with? We could sneak out,” Frank suggests and it’s obvious he’s trying not to look too hopeful.

“What, a nice prep school kid like you?” Gerard scoffs.

Frank glares at him. “I’m sure I can handle any party _you’d_ be invited to,” he states stiffly.

Gerard stifles a smirk. All his instincts tell him that dragging Frank out is a bad idea. Unfortunately, Gerard has very little experience in listening to his instincts. Besides, the kid is unbearably hot when he’s all riled up.

“All right,” Gerard concedes. “The window is ground level. You need a boost?”

He gets flipped off for his offer.

***

Frank is drunk and Frank is charming and Frank is getting along better with Gerard’s friends than Gerard himself. Gerard is sulking in a corner, nursing his beer, pretending he’s fine, because it’s stupid to be jealous. It’s even more stupid to not know whether he’s jealous of Frank or all the people who have Frank’s attention.

Ray appears at Gerard’s side with another beer the second he’s drained his current one. He has an uncanny party sense that way.

“Hey Gee,” he greets. “Nice tie. Who’s the jailbait?”

Gerard considers telling him to fuck off but Ray would just laugh at him and he would know how jealous Gerard is. In addition to his uncanny party sense, Ray’s disturbingly perceptive. So Gerard just sighs and takes another swig of beer. “Frank. I’m supposed to be entertaining him while my dad talks his dad out of his hard earned money.”

Ray snorts. “Good job on that whole entertaining him thing. How much trouble you gonna be in when you bring him home drunk off his ass?”

“Hopefully enough that I’m not welcome back home for Christmas next year.”

At that moment Frank catches Gerard’s eye and does something complicated with his tongue and lip ring that has to be illegal. Gerard almost drops his beer. Beside him, Ray throws his head back and laughs.

“Maybe I should be asking how much trouble you’re going to be in for bringing him home drunk _and_ deflowered,” Ray snickers.

“Fuck you,” Gerard mutters, quickly taking another drink to hide the flush creeping up his neck. “There’s no way that kid’s a virgin. Besides, he has to be, what? Fifteen? I’m pretty sure that’s jail time.”

“Since when do you care about _that_?”

Gerard frowns. Ray kind of has a point. “He’s just…no.”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to talk about people behind their backs?” Frank asks from directly behind them.

Gerard nearly jumps out of his skin because how the hell did he get there? What is he, part cat? “What the fuck?”

Frank smirks openly at him. “I’m eighteen, by the way. So, you know, totally legal.”

And again, “What the fuck?” Gerard seems to be stuck there, a broken record.

“I’m Ray,” Ray introduces, sticking out his hand.

“I’m Frank. It’s nice to meet you.” Frank shakes Ray’s hand without breaking eye contact with Gerard.

Ray laughs. “I’ll leave you two kids alone,” he announces.

Gerard has a moment of utter panic because he’s not sure he wants to be left alone with this kid, who looks like he wants to devour him whole. It’s too late though; Ray’s already disappeared back into the crowd, melted away without a trace. 

Frank grins, all teeth and hunger, and tugs on Gerard’s tie like a leash. “Come on, Casanova,” Frank murmurs, leading Gerard toward the stairs. “Let’s see if you fuck better than you talk.”

Who the hell _is_ this kid? Does he attend some school that specializes in the training of sexual deviance? Gerard isn’t used to anyone being this forward. He has a reputation as kind of a slut but, really, it’s mostly drunken making out and sloppy hand jobs. Gerard is a little more particular about who he actually fucks, mostly because he’s terrified of the potential consequences.

It takes them a couple tries before they find an unoccupied room. The click when Frank locks the door seems deafening. Then Frank is smiling at him again with that predatory look and he’s dragging Gerard toward the bed by his tie and that’s hotter than it has any right to be.

“Hi,” Frank says once Gerard’s awkwardly pressing him down into the mattress.

Gerard is on top and he could get up if he wanted to, walk out of the room. Nothing is forcing him to be here, only Frank’s nibbling his way down the expanse of Gerard’s neck and Gerard isn’t so sure his legs are capable of supporting his weight right now.

“Hi,” Gerard replies breathlessly, because his capacity for speech seems to have fled around the same time as the muscles in his legs.

“You know,” Frank begins conversationally, voice muffled by the sensitive skin behind Gerard’s ear. “This isn’t the first time we’ve met.”

“No?” What the hell is he talking about and why the fuck is he still talking? Is he going to be one of those guys who holds a running conversation during sex? Because Gerard really kind of hates that. It’s really fucking distracting.

“Hmm mmm,” Frank murmurs in negation, pulling back slightly.

Gerard’s head clears a little now that there’s no nibbling or sucking going on. “What are you talking about?” He racks his brain, trying to remember when they might have met. You don’t forget boys like Frank.

Frank laughs. “I don’t expect you to remember. It was three years ago and I was this dorky little freshman. Dad brought me with him and when we got there you were begging to go to your friend’s party because you were leaving for college after graduation and were never going to see these people again and if you couldn’t go you would _die_.”

Gerard remembers _that_ part and flushes a bit.

“You’re kind of a drama queen,” Frank teases.

“Shut up,” he retorts lamely because, well, it’s kind of true. “Why do _you_ remember?”

Frank hums softly against Gerard’s jaw. “Because you were the coolest guy I’d ever seen. I’d never seen a guy in eyeliner in person before, just, like, on rock stars. And you had this black velvet jacket on and from a distance you couldn’t tell where your hair stopped and the jacket began.” Frank pauses a moment. “I wondered if the jacket was as soft as it looked. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Gerard knows exactly which jacket he’s talking about. He loves that fucking thing and, yeah, it is pretty soft. “So it was lust at first sight?”

A gentle flush tints Frank’s cheeks, the first sign of insecurity he’s shown all night. “Not exactly,” he mutters. “At first I just wanted to _be_ you. After you left, Mikey and I went up to his room and played ‘Heroes of Might and Magic’ all night and I asked him, like, a billion questions about you.”

Mikey knows this guy? Why hasn’t Gerard ever heard of this? So dead when he gets home. So dead. “And?” he prompts.

Frank flushes a darker pink and squirms a little which, hey, kind of distracting. “Well, after a couple months and some really embarrassingly detailed dreams I realized that I didn’t really want to be like you, I just wanted you. Also, you know, I figured I was kinda gay.”

Gerard sums up in his head and his brain whirls a little dizzily. This kid has been fantasizing about him for three years, has had fucking _wet dreams_ about him and where the hell was _that_ ego boost his first year of college when he could have really used it?

“So…I’m, like, some sort of iconic definition for your sexuality?”

Frank frowns. “What? No. I just think you’re hot. And I wanted to know if the reality was as good as the fantasy.”

“Oh. And, um, how’s that going so far?”

“Well, you haven’t even kissed me yet,” Frank pouts. “But your neck tastes really good.”

Gerard wrinkles his nose. “I’d imagine it tastes like skin.”

“Yeah, but, you know, _clean_ skin. Also, you smell good.” Frank tilts his head. “Something else, and I’m gonna be totally embarrassed about telling you this when my buzz wears off, but you know those family pictures your mom sends out for the holidays?”

“Oh god. I hate those fucking things.”

Frank smiles. “Yeah, well, I kind of stole them. For the last three years. As soon as Christmas was over I’d take them and I’d try to figure out what you were thinking when the pictures were taken.”

“Probably ‘get me out of this fucking suit’,” Gerard reveals.

“Yeah, I thought about that too.”

Gerard narrows his eyes. “Did you jack off to my family’s holiday photos?”

“No!” Frank denies in a tone that Gerard is pretty sure means ‘once or twice but I’m not drunk enough to admit it.’

“You know, you’re kind of creepy, kid.” There’s no censure in Gerard’s voice. In fact, he’s kind of more flattered than creeped out. It helps that Frank is hot and still sprawled out beneath him.

Frank makes a face. “I was hoping for cute. Or maybe ‘that crazy stalker kid I’d totally fuck, at least once.’”

“You seem sort of fixated on me fucking you,” Gerard muses.

Frank shimmies his hips a bit and Gerard has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. “Well, yeah,” Frank replies. “Why else do you think I’m here? I had to guilt trip Dad into bringing me because ‘Mom’s in Aspen with her new boyfriend and I don’t want to spend Christmas alone’.”

His eyes widen and his voice trembles a little and he looks impossibly young. Gerard is sort of impressed. He’s good at manipulating his parents but he’s never been as good as Frank.

“You’re trouble,” Gerard states, shaking his head. “So you made your dad bring you so you could seduce me?”

“Well, I didn’t know you’d _talk_ so much.” Frank is pouting again. It makes Gerard want to bite Frank’s lower lip, just a little. “At this point I’ll settle for making out with an option on hand jobs.”

“Me talk too much? You’re the one telling your life story here,” Gerard protests.

Frank shrugs. “I didn’t want you to find out later and be creeped out.”

“So it’s better to creep me out right away?”

“Yeah.” Frank’s smirk is back in place, like it never left.

“And what if I don’t want you?” Gerard can’t help himself. His mouth just keeps on being snarky when there are much better uses it could be put to.

“I hadn’t really thought of that. Mikey said you were gay so I figured I’d throw myself at you and if that didn’t work then I’d offer a blowjob, no strings. Who turns down a blowjob?” 

Gerard can’t take it anymore. He collapses in laughter, face buried in the crook of Frank’s neck. “Stop,” he begs. “Please, just stop.”

“I’ll shut up if you make me.”

Gerard raises his head again. “You always get what you want?”

“Pretty much.”

So he gives in because, hell, he’s this kid’s adolescent fantasy three years running and the least he can do is kiss him. Plus, he really, really wants to. It turns out that’s an awesome idea because Frank makes these lovely desperate sounds at the back of his throat when Gerard laps into his mouth. 

“Please fuck me,” he all but whines against Gerard’s lips.

Gerard pulls back a little. “You’re serious about that.”

“Of course I’m serious about it,” Frank snaps.

He squirms under Gerard again, this time working his hand between them. Gerard can’t figure out what the hell he’s doing until a bottle of lube and a couple condoms spill from his palm onto the mattress. Gerard stares at them for a moment, like he’s never seen the items before.

“Well aren’t you just the boy scout,” Gerard manages to croak. That did not sound anywhere near as sarcastic as he meant for it to.

Frank shrugs, lips damp and parted, pupils dilated. He looks thoroughly debauched. “Not really. But whatever turns you on.”

Gerard wants to say that what is turning him on right now is a smart-ass teenage boy with big eyes and eager hands, but he does not. Instead he kisses Frank again because it’s so much easier than talking at this point. In the meantime, Frank’s nimble fingers seem to have undone Gerard’s pants without him noticing.

“Have you done this before?” Gerard mumbles against Frank’s mouth. He feels clichéd just asking but the answer seems important.

There’s the briefest hint of hesitation before Frank says “Yes.” Not a lot, but enough for Gerard to know he’s lying.

And just like that, Gerard knows he won’t be fucking this kid. Not here and now, anyway. No one’s first time should be on a bedspread with fucking _elk_ all over it. He briefly flirts with the notion of dragging him back home but it’s closing in on midnight and eventually someone’s going to come looking for them. It would be better if Frank were not artlessly sprawled across Gerard’s threadbare Batman sheets when they do.

Frank bucks up against Gerard to remind him that he’s still there and still fucking horny. Gerard just smirks at him and wriggles his way down the kid’s body, pushing up the dress shirt and tugging down the slacks, revealing birds over his hipbones. Tattoos and they don’t look particularly new which means Frank either must have a hell of a fake I.D. or be even better at playing his parents than Gerard had imagined.

They adorn lovely hipbones, the kind Gerard could happily spend hours mapping with his mouth. There’s no time for that, though, so he settles for seeing if the ink-darkened flesh is any sweeter than the rest. Frank whines and shoves up against him.

“Pushy,” Gerard admonishes.

“That’s not where I want your mouth,” Frank complains.

Gerard raises an eyebrow. “Is that a complaint about my technique?”

“No.”

He waits for elaboration, but none is forthcoming. So he dips his head again, hooking his thumbs in the elastic waistband of Frank’s underwear and tugging. He hovers above Frank’s dick, breath hot and feathered over already heated flesh, deliberately teasing. Frank squirms beneath him but does not buck up.

“Please,” he whispers.

Gerard gives in, both to Frank’s desires and his own. It’s been a while since he last gave head but it’s not really one of those skills you forget. It’s regulated breathing and a silken weight on his tongue and the ridges of Frank’s hipbones burning against his palms. 

Frank is deliciously responsive; needy little growls at the back of his throat and squirming against the sheets. His hands hover above Gerard’s head as though he’s unsure whether touching is allowed or not. Gerard nudges up against his palms to let him know it’s okay and Frank threads his fingers through Gerard’s hair. 

“You can pull if you want,” Gerard offers, hoping against hope Frank takes him up on it.

He has a touch of submission in his nature, hidden behind the cocksure attitude and feigned confidence. Thus far no one has satisfied it. They’re too rough or not rough enough or, and this is the most common, they just don’t give a shit what he might want. Frank seems to get it, though. He tugs firmly, guiding Gerard’s mouth back to his cock, pulling to the edge of pain but never stepping over the line.

This boy is too good to be true. Gerard’s resolve wavers a bit when Frank draws Gerard’s fingers into his mouth, sucking in fair mimic of Gerard’s motions. He then pulls them out of his mouth with a lazy grin and moves them down under Gerard’s chin to press against his ass. Gerard takes over from there, sliding his fingers in with little resistance. 

Frank’s head tips back, exposing a lovely neck, as Gerard slowly fucks him with his fingers. He coordinates the motion of his mouth with his hand and it doesn’t take long for Frank to come undone beneath him, arching and shuddering.

Gerard waits for him to collapse back against the mattress before withdrawing. “Better than talking?” he asks with a smirk.

“So much better,” Frank pants. He gestures weakly. “C’mere.”

Gerard awkwardly crawls up to lie next to Frank, who smiles contentedly at him. Frank presses a kiss to his lips and reaches down to curl his fingers around Gerard’s erection. He’s already on the edge so it only takes a couple thrusts before he’s coming, clutching at Frank’s hips.

“I still want you to fuck me,” Frank murmurs against his neck.

“We need to get back,” Gerard reluctantly points out. “How long are you in town for?”

“A couple days.” Frank pulls back and arches an eyebrow. “I got accepted to NYU, though, and I might need someone to protect me from the big, bad city.”

Gerard gapes at him for a second. “If I weren’t so into you I’d have to report you for stalking me. Maybe take out a restraining order.”

“Good thing you want me then, huh?” Frank tilts his head. “I wouldn’t mind being restrained, though…”

It’s so cheesy Gerard has to laugh. Frank is still way too cocky but Gerard has to admit he hasn’t actually done anything to dissuade him. So he just gives a rueful smile and shakes his head. He’s going to have his hands full.

“Yeah, I’ll protect your ass,” he mock-leers and then drags Frank closer for another taste.


End file.
